The Call of the Phoenix
by Kristine Greene
Summary: Lord Voldemort retained his strentgh from the blood of a unicorn...but what if there is more to the story? This is the story of the Unicorn's scrafice, their tale of glory and courage. For it is them who saved us all...and brought Voldemort back to power.
1. The Summoning

Glinting in the sunlight, awaiting the call of the phoenix, lay the summoning horn. Untouched for over a millenium, the bristol sheen of the brass coating had never shone so brightly. Only a few yards away, a herd of Unicorns grazed peacefully. The stallion lifted his head, sensing a slight waver in nature's balance. His nostrils dilated slowly, flaring with each breath. The mares watched him closely, casually flicking an ear towards their leader.   
  
Then, it sounded. A sound full of strentgh and glory, bold and breath taking, the call of the phoenix. The summoning horn lifted into the air, floating only a few inches above the ground, as though an invisible string were holding it there. The horn's bell began to vibrate, quickly and suddenly. Breaking through the silence of the dew crested morning, the horn bugled its awakening.  
  
The Unicorn leader's lobes pricked with excitment, a whinny of vibrato escaped his ebon lips. The mares's threw their elegantly sculpted heads into the air,and followed their leader into a brisk and ground covering gallop. The Unicorns were quite a sight to behold, manes caressing silken necks, tails streaming like ribbons behind sun dipped haunches, hoofs of liberty beating sounds of power and grace into the molten turf.  
  
From his hiding place, the dark figure chuckled wickedly. His fingers tightened around the near invisible cord. Saliva cornered in his mouth, as his eyes flashed dangerously.  
As the Unicorns neared, he settled himself deeper into his hiding place, not wanting to startle the creatures...not yet at least.  
  
The stallion's stride broke, as he picked up the scent of one not recognized. Tossing his head with distress, he whickered urgently to his small band, warning them of unseen danger. Looking anxiously towards the lands beyond, the stallion summoned his courage and took a cautious step forward. The dark figure mumbled to himself softly. As soon as the stallion was parallel the cord he held, the figure pulled.   
  
Even before the cord had tightened around his neck, the stallion had braced himself, and given silent orders for his comrades to take another route. As the cord began to restrain him, the Unicorn fought harder, throwing all of his strentgh into escape. The cord only closed tighter with every time he fought. The figure leapt from his hiding place. Eyes rolling wildly with fright, the stallion was able to catch a glimpse of his captuer.   
A large and bulky man, with a sullen and dull look about him, Vine was certainly not one to mess with. An akward grin revealed several gold and cracked teeth, and Vine gave his belly a pat, obviously quite satisfied with himself.  
  
He glanced sideways the stallion's herd, who was watching their leader's valiant struggle with curiousity and fear. He threw a stone at them, "Be gone ye' filthy mungrels! I'll be coming after yous next!" The Unicorns snorted and, deciding this man was certainly a threat, lowered their head into battle position, horns pointed directly at Vine. The man grumbled and threw another stone, he missed, but he took no heed.  
"Damn Unicorns, ain't got no sense I tell ye! Well, theys be in fer a surprise soon enough!" He took out a long wand, shoved it in the stallion's chest and shouted,"Bugeos!" The trapped Unicorn fell, his long legs collapsing from underneath him. Vine nodding approvingly of his work and apparated both himself and the Unicorn stallion from the forest.  
  
The others stood, weak with shock. An older looking Unicorn stepped forward, pushing in front of the crowd. Her bones showed in odd angles from her satin coat, and her tail was short and stubby. Her eyes however, were quite a contrast. Fire danced within them, giving her a slightly daring appearance. She opened her mouth to speak, waiting for complete before continuing. "As you are well aware I'm sure, Jupiter has been captured. We must continue forth, if we miss the phoenix's visit we are all as good as dead. Let us keep moving, Jupiter will be found, one way or another."  
  
A young and inexperianced male shoved his way towards the elder creature. "What makes so sure we should go on Azreal?" He shook his head disgustedly," Honestly, this is the third of our herd thats been taken this month! Its notsafe Azreal, summon the phoenix, have him come to us."  
  
Azreal smiled wisely and nodded," No doubt that our safety is at risk Destiny, but we must go on! None of you have seen the phoenix, you are all much to young! You cannot grasp the importance of this can you? The future of the humans is in our hands! Is our purpose not to defend those in need of our service? Comrades, losing Jupiter is a true setback, but we will retrieve him shortly. First, the journey must be made."  
  
Destiny only smirked with mocking," Lets take a vote shall we? Who would like to continue?" Destiny's smile faded, as all the Unicorns placed forth an ivory hoof. He snorted with disbelief," Fine then Azreal, have it you way. By the time we get to the phoenix, we'll all be dead!" Azreal's eyes flashed with fury, she snaked her teeth around Destiny's jugalur. "You will not treat me with disrespect, and you will not ruin our chance to save this realm. If you do not wish to continue to the phoenix, then leave. I know you have always disaproved of Jupiter and his ways. I am simply continuing in his wishes."  
  
Destiny flicked his tail with anger and stalked back to the valley. "Lets go on!" Azreal walked forwards, awaiting the others, who tentavily followed, at a distance, as though unsure whether or not they were doing the right thing...  
  
CHECK BACK SOON FOR PART II  



	2. Sabeen

Disclaimer-  
All characters pertaining to the "Harry Potter" books are copyright J.K. Rawling, and characters such as Jupiter, Azreal, and Sabeen are copyright of the author  
  
  
As you may well know, the differences between good and evil are many. However, they both fight for the same goal, to win over their opponent's side and control what they believe is rightfully theirs. Both sides are determined and set towards their goals, prepared to battle and fight no matter what the cost. This is why most of the Unicorns were neutral, taking neither side.   
  
It was not that they feared battle, for they were all quite capable of it, but it was the nature of them, to avoid conflict at all times. Azreal, with her outspoken thoughts and rather quick temper, was easily aroused, and to her, battle was an honor, and it was the duty of her kin to serve in battle, and use their souls to defend the light.  
  
Azreal did not hide the fact that she fought for the side of the light, not at all. It was true, she knew that she had certainly caused the rebellion of Destiny. He was a young and ambitious mind, and being told by an older Unicorn that he was frankly stupid, was an invitation for trouble. None of the other Unicorns had forgiven Azreal for dismissing Destiny, but they feared to speak over her will.  
  
Nobody knew what had become of Jupiter, and they all suspected the worst. After days of searching, they had come no closer to the valley that held the Phoenix. Finally, after Azreal led the herd in a circle for the third time, one of them spoke up. "Excuse me...", her voice musically called, "Azreal? I hate to be a bother, but it has come to my attention that I have seen that Oak tree over yonder no less than three times. Is it not possible you may be a bit lost?" Azreal's head turned at the mention of her name, she gazed upon the small filly with a slight smile. "I know the way my dear, I just know not where the trail begins." The filly nodded, her forelock falling over her dark eyes like a veil.  
  
"Aren't you Caevven's daughter?", Azreal asked thoughtfully. The other herd members stepped back, eyes wild with fright at the mention of the name. The filly snorted softly, "No; I am daughter to Jupiter." Azreal nodded, her eyes flickering with disbelief, "What is your name?" The smaller Unicorn tossed her head nervously, "Sabeen". "Ah, I see," the elder creature said, her tail dancing in the wind. "Why have you spoken against my judgment young one? What gives you the right?" Sabeen stamped her hoof and said firmly, "Anyone has the right to speak his or her mind, and you were going the wrong way." Azreal's face twisted into a crooked smile, "Was I? I hadn't noticed...", she looked once more at Sabeen, "and you say you are Jupiter's daughter?" Sabeen nodded vigorously, "Yes, and I don't know who my mother is."   
  
Azreal broke into a broad grin; "You have quite a mouth Sabeen. It is not often I meet someone who speaks so freely. Odd it is though," she flicked her tail casually," that you bear an uncanny resemblance to Caevven, and yet are the offspring of Jupiter." The other Unicorns shook their heads and quickly jumped away from Sabeen, sending her looks of curiosity and distrust. Azreal, seeing the others were beginning to think badly of the filly, whinnied loudly, calling everyone to her attention. "All right lets continue!" As they made their way through the forest, Sabeen found herself walking alone, and receiving dark glances from her fellow Unicorns.   
  
A young male, about her age, purposely knocked Sabeen against a tree trunk. Sabeen winced as her head hit the wood with a thud. She bared her teeth at the male warningly, but before she could say anything, she heard a piercing scream. Shivers ran up her spine, and she looked to Azreal, wondering if her leader was aware of the disturbance. Indeed she was, and Azreal stared up at the sky with question. Then suddenly, cutting the silence like a knife, many cries enveloped the herd, shrieks and screeches. The unicorns reared and snorted with fear.  
  
Above the noise, Azreal's eyes had turned stone cold, "RUN!", she cried," Quickly! Everyone! Gryphons!"  



End file.
